extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Pomerania
Romuva (2-950) Slavic (950-1121) Catholic (1121-1534) Protestant (1534-1630)|culture = Kashubian (2-1121) Pomeranian (1121-1630)|tech_group = Barbarian (2-600) Western (600-1630)|government = Barbarian Tribe (2-900), Feudal Monarchy (600-1121, 1138-1227, 1235-1630)|tag = POM|capital = Stolp (48) (2-395), Stettin (1858) (250-750)|image = Pomerania.png|imagewidth = 128|rank = Kingdom (2-900) Duchy|imagecaption = The Flag of Pomerania}} Pomerania originally was a Romuva, West Slavic, Barbarian Tribe. Pomerania later becomes a Germanic nation, and apart of the Holy Roman Empire in 1181. Pomerania is playable from January 1st, 2, to 1121; 1138 to 1227, and from 1235 to 1630. See also: Old Prussia, Goths, Vandals, Rugii, Teutonic Order, Poland, Denmark, Sweden Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Strategy Because you are Pomerania, you are quite far away from Rome. If you want the earliest border possible with the Romans, begin fabricating on and rival the Vandals, the Goths, and the Rugii. Improve your relations with Burgundy and Old Prussia to gain an at least one ally to help you fight (and protect you from) your three rivals By declaring war and annexing these countries, you open up two directions, the east and the south, towards Rome. Burgundy and Old Prussia at some point may become an annoyance once you have annexed your rivals. If so, just fabricate and annex them as well (they're far from the other countries, so a coalition isn't likely). It's preferable to peacefully vassalize the two instead, if possible. Decisions Reform into Prussia (1121-1630) Requirements: * Prussia does not exist *Country has Pomeranian, Saxon or Prussian as primary culture. *Is not a monastic order. *Is not: ** Germany ** Holy Roman Empire ** Brandenburg ** European Union * Has an Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace * Is Protestant or Reformed * Owns cores on: ** Königsberg (41) ** Warmia (42) ** Danzig (43) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Prussia * Change primary culture to Prussian * Change culture to Prussian in: **Capital **Random owned province with A Pomeranian or Saxon culture * If Duchy, set government rank to Kingdom. * Gain Prussian Traditions & Ambitions * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim on all not owned provinces of the West and East Prussians areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Germany (1121-1630) Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 15 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Ostpreussen Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government (2-600) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian ** is in the Muslim group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Feudal Monarchy Tech Reform (2-600) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Tech Group is changed to "Western" * Unit Types change to "Western" Pomeranian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # −20% Light Ship Cost # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Legacy of Pirates: +15% Privateer Efficiency, +10% Embargo Efficiency # Pomeranian Merchants: +1 Merchant # Northern Ports: +25% Trade Steering # Religious Freedom: +2 Tolerance of Heretics # Mercenary Contracts: −25% Mercenary Maintenance # Dominate the Baltic: +10% Trade Efficiency # German Navy: +25% Naval Force Limit Modifier Ambitions: # +10% Global Trade Power Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Tribes Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Slavic countries Category:West Slavic countries